Teenage Hormone's
by Aifric
Summary: Teenage hormone's, something every teenager deals with. Now Trunks and Goten are having their turn. I changed the summary because of what Pheno said.
1. Coming out of the Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Trunks walked to his bathroom sink and turned the taps on. He splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His lavender hair was ruffled from sleep and his eyes had purple bags under them. His face was still a little puffy from his sleep. Trunks yawned and walked back to his room.  
  
He lied down in his bed and looked at his best friend. Goten was sleeping in a cot beside Trunks' bed and was snoring peacefully. The alarm went off and Trunks it ring so that it would wake Goten. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling as Goten woke-up.  
  
Goten sat up, his eyes were half closed as he reached over to the alarm clock and switched it off.  
  
"Trunks? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goten jumped up. "I call the shower!" And he ran out of the bedroom.  
  
Trunks groaned. "Come on! You take way to long!"  
  
Goten slammed the door and called back to Trunks. "I can't hear you! The water is to loud!"  
  
Trunks lay back on his bed and listened to the sound of running water. He sighed; he had been planning to tell Goten he was gay today. For the past couple of months he had come to realize his attraction towards men. Trunks rolled onto his side and sighed; he hadn't picked how he would tell him.  
  
Trunks sat up as he heard Goten walk in the room. Goten held the towel that was around his waist in the front. Trunks found himself staring at Goten's wet form. Water was still dripping from his hair, onto his shoulder and then down his muscled frame.  
  
Goten looked up and saw Trunks staring at him. A pink tinge came to his cheeks. "Um Trunks? Do you mind?"  
  
Trunks looked Goten in the eyes, his mouth partly open. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Trunks blushed. "Well..." Trunks swollowed. Here was his chance. "Goten, I'm gay."  
  
Goten blushed even more, then gave a small smile. "You were staring at me."  
  
Trunks smirked. "What can I say your not too hard on the eyes." His voice then took a more solemn note. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Goten laughed and walked over to his bag and pulled on a pair of boxers. "Mad? You must be kidding me. I've known for a while. Everyone knows it. Your hair just screams 'fruit'. And about you staring at me, I can't blame you, I'm one hot piece of ass."  
  
Trunks gave him an angry look. "My hair is not fruity! Mom says it's very manly! And who is everyone?"  
  
Goten laughed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a wife-beater. "Go have a shower. You don't want your hair looking that messy, do you? You can take me out for lunch and we can talk about it."  
  
Trunks glared at him. As he walked out he called back to Goten. "Oh what an honor, I get to buy you lunch."  
  
Goten stood there thinking for a bit. 'Oh my kami. Trunks is gay? Oops, and I told him I already knew. Yeah right, he hid it well.'  
  
Goten pulled on a short-sleeved grey button up shirt and left it open. He pulled on some socks then went down the stairs where he found Bulma making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma. Me and Trunks are going out for breakfast so don't worry about us."  
  
"Alright. Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Still in the shower. Could I have some juice while I wait?"  
  
"Of course sweety." Bulma smiled cheerfully at him and handed him a glass of peach juice. Goten sat at the table and waited for Trunks to come down the stairs. A couple minutes of watching Bulma hum as she cooked breakfast for Vegeta finally brought Trunks down the stairs.  
  
"Let's go Goten."  
  
Goten stood and followed Trunks out the door.  
  
Trunks had changed into khaki's and a plain blue t-shirt. Goten got into the passenger side as Trunks turned the car on. The car was a navy blue convertible Trunks had gotten for the 17-year-old birthday celebration he had just had.  
  
A couple of minutes of silence proceeded until Goten chose to break it. "Trunks I really didn't know you were gay. But I'm okay with it, whatever makes you happy."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten for a minute, and then returned his eyes to the road. "Thanks Goten. That means a lot to me."  
  
"So when are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"I'm not telling them."  
  
Goten gave him a confused look. "You have to tell them sometime."  
  
"Goten I just told you. That was hard enough. Let me pretend for a while that I don't have to tell them."  
  
Goten nodded. "I feel like something greasy, go there."  
  
Trunks followed where Goten was pointing and pulled into the fast food place drive-thru.  
  
They ordered their food and went for a drive. They stopped at a dock and watched the water as they ate their breakfast in silence. When they finished, Goten looked over at Trunks. His beautiful blue eyes were slowly scanning the water.  
  
"So, do you like anyone?"  
  
Trunks was silent for a moment. He kept his eyes on the water as he answered, "Yep"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me who?"  
  
"No"  
  
Goten sat silently for a moment. He then leaned over the console and gently pressed his lips against his friends' cheek.  
  
Trunks turned his head slowly and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
Goten silenced the question Trunks was about to ask with a kiss on the lips. He held it for a second then pulled back. Goten then brought his hand up and pushed Trunks' bangs out of his eyes. "You know, I think I like someone."  
  
Trunks smiled back at him. "Great, because I know the person I like feels the same way." Trunks then leaned in to get Goten to kiss him again.  
  
But Goten didn't grant his friends wishes. "Trunks. I only want to do this," His voice sounded very strained. He pointed his finger at Trunks and then at himself. "If your willing to commit to me." Goten took a raspy intake of breath, he could feel his heart beating ten times its normal rate. He was having a hard time looking Trunks in the eye. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Goten the looked up and watched Trunks' reaction silently.  
  
Trunks leaned back into his seat and thought for a moment. "Of course I will. Come on we may as well tell our parents now before there is more stuff to tell them."  
  
Trunks turned the car around and headed in the direction of Goten's house.  
  
When they got to his house Goten ran in and came out a few minutes later with a cranky looking Chi-chi and a tired Goku. They looked like they had been thrown into the clothes they were wearing. Goten then shoved his parents into the back seat and sat in the front.  
  
As Trunks began the trip back to his house, Chi-chi was asking Goten about what that was all about.  
  
"Mom, me and Trunks have something to tell you. And we want Bulma and Vegeta to be there to."  
  
Because she was so tired, she gave up rather easily. Chi-chi sighed and leaned up against Goku to try and get a little more sleep. She soon fell asleep with her head and hand on Goku's chest. Goku put his arm around his wife and also fell asleep.  
  
Trunks looked in the rear view mirror. "Aw Goten isn't that cute."  
  
Goten looked back at them and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Half and hour later found Trunks, Goten, Goku and Chi-chi back at Capsule Corp. Trunks went to get Vegeta from the gravity room while the rest went into the kitchen. There they found Bulma washing the breakfast dishes and Bra playing with Barbies on the floor beside her. She looked a little surprised as she watched the Son family walk into her kitchen, soon followed by her son who was pushing her husband through the door.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Mom don't say that, it is so old. Me and Goten have something to tell you."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma and stood by her side. Goku and Chi-chi were standing about a foot away from them. Goten and Trunks stood by the door. The one they had 'accidently' left open.  
  
Trunks reached down and grabbed Gotens hand. "Me and Goten are together now."  
  
Goten was blushing furiously and was staring at his feet. Trunks gave a soft giggle as his Mom, Dad and Chi-chi all rose an eyebrow at the same time.  
  
"Well I think that's great. You two deserve each other." Said Goku.  
  
Vegeta agreed. "Come on Kakarot, let's go spar." The two Saiyans left and closed the door behind them. Trunks looked at the now closed door with a frightened look on his face. Goten had looked up from his shoes and was guaging Chi-chi's reaction.  
  
Their mother's watched them for a second. Then gave their opinion. 


	2. Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chi-chi had crossed her arms and looked deep in thought. Goten watched her nervously. "Mom? Do you hate me?"  
  
Chi-chi looked shocked. She ran forward and pulled her youngest son into a hug. "Oh honey, of course I don't hate you. You can't expect me to not be surprised though." She let Goten go and brought her hands up to the side of his face. "I love you, Goten."  
  
Goten laughed happily and pulled his Mother's small frame into another hug. Trunks gave a small a smile and looked away from his boyfriend and at his Mother. Bulma had a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
Trunks took a step back as his Mother gave a loud squeal. "That's so sweet! Best friends falling for each other. It's so cute!" Bulma stepped forward and gave Trunks a hug.  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma stepped back and looked at their sons. A more serious expression came across their faces. Bulma looked Trunks in the eye. "Now, just because there is no chance of kids doesn't mean you two can have sex. You're still kids. Trunks you can wait until he is 18."  
  
Chi-chi nodded in agreement. "Now Goten I know how seductive these Briefs can be. I mean Bulma got the Prince of all Saiyans. So if he tries to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to you come to me and I'll teach him a lesson or two."  
  
Goten smiled at his Mom. "Um, thanks Mom."  
  
Trunks was standing with his shoulders hunched over and his mouth hanging open. "What do you people think I am?" He then smirked and stood up straight. "And how are you two going to keep me from sleeping with Goten?"  
  
Bulma eyed her son. "Do you dare disobey me?"  
  
Goten and Chi-chi stood watching them nervously. Goten opened his mouth to stop Trunks from making his Mother mad but Trunks shushed him.  
  
"No. I'm just saying. . ." Trunks was about to finish but Chi-chi interrupted him.  
  
"Don't you ever shush my son!" Chi-chi walked forward and poked Trunks in the chest as she said this.  
  
Goten looked at Chi-chi "Mom! Take it easy. I'm a big boy, if I really minded being shushed I would have said something myself. And Bulma I think that me and Trunks should decide when we want to consummate our relationship."  
  
Bulma looked mad. "Don't you tell me how to raise my son! You are not having sex until you are both eighteen! I know that you were not both raised go around having under-age sex. I'll be watching you two."  
  
Chi-chi nodded. "You're right Bulma. Goten you're to young to be having sex."  
  
"Mom, I never said I was going to have sex."  
  
"What about when I'm 18 and he is 17?"  
  
Bulma looked at her son, a very angry expression on her face. "That's not improving your situation. You will respect Goten. So I'm telling you now. And then we are going shopping. And Trunks you are not allowed to come, because your being an ass."  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Quiet Trunks. Now Goten I trust you to resist him. If either me or Chi- chi catch you two getting a little too touchy, you will also be punished. And I can think of some things that need to be done so you better be good."  
  
Goten gulped and nodded. Trunks frowned.  
  
Chi-chi smiled. "Don't worry boys. This is for the best."  
  
"Trunks now finish cleaning the kitchen. It better be done when we come back. Come on Chi-chi you need to brush your hair first." Bulma picked up Bra and left with Chi-chi towards the bathroom.  
  
Goten watched the ladies retreating backs and then turned to Trunks. Trunks looked a little sad and very angry. Goten walked towards Trunks and gave him a hug. Goten looked up into Trunks' blue eyes. "Oh Trunks, it's alright. I'm not ready to have sex anyway.  
  
"I know Goten, she just gets me so mad when she tells me what to do."  
  
Goten reached up and gave Trunks a kiss on the lips. He removed his lips and let go of Trunks when he heard his Mom calling him to go. "Have fun doing dishes!" Goten giggled and ran away.  
  
Trunks shook his head with a small smile on his face and then turned towards the mountain of dishes his father had made earlier. He groaned and started filling the sink with water.  
  
Goten got into the car and sat beside Bra who was in her car seat. He buckled himself in and Bulma started to back the car out of the garage. When they got on to the road Chi-chi immediately turned around and looked at her son.  
  
"So . . .?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma looked in her rearview mirror at Goten. "Come on Goten give us details! What happened this morning?"  
  
Goten started wring his hands together. "Do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Of course you do! You're my son and I want to know how you and Trunks got together. So when did you guys figure this out?"  
  
Goten started to blush. "This morning."  
  
Bulma looked at him again. "Before or after I talked to you?"  
  
"Well before I talked to you Trunks told me he was gay. And then I told him to go have a shower and we'd talk about it after. Then I went downstairs. After we left we were sitting on the dock at the lake and well we were talking and. . ."  
  
Both ladies looked at him, hanging on his every word. "And?"  
  
"I kissed him. Just on the cheek, I swear!"  
  
Chi-chi sighed. "That is so sweet."  
  
Bulma agreed. Bulma pulled into a grocery store parking lot and parked. Goten and Chi-chi both went and got a cart while Bulma unbuckled Bra. Bulma handed Bra to Goten and she started pushing his cart.  
  
They got inside and started their shopping. As they rounded the corner and came to the produce section Goten went to get apples with Bra. Bra held open the bag as Goten picked the nicest apples and put them into the bag.  
  
Goten looked up and saw some girls giggling and pointing at him. He began to blush. Bra giggled at Gotens embarrassment. This caused the girls to giggle even more. Goten went and put the bag of apples in a cart and then went over to the oranges.  
  
A couple of the girls came over to talk to him.  
  
"Hello." Said one with long blonde hair.  
  
"Hello." Answered Goten.  
  
Bra giggled again.  
  
Another girl spoke this time. She had short brown hair. "Well, who is this little cutie?"  
  
Goten smiled. "Her names Bra."  
  
The one with blonde hair cooed. "So is she yours?"  
  
Goten grinned and shook his head. "No she's that ladies over there." He pointed towards Bulma who was getting carrots.  
  
The girl with brown hair spoke next. "Do you think maybe we could take you out to lunch sometime?"  
  
Chi-chi who had been listening to their conversation stalked over. "Back off you hussies! My son is gay and he has a boyfriend!" She screamed at them.  
  
Gotens eyes widened and he turned a deep shade of red. "Mom you don't have to scream that out to everyone!"  
  
Chi-chi huffed and pulled Goten away from the girls and over to Bulma. She was mumbling something about slutty girls under her breath.  
  
"Mom! They were just being nice."  
  
"Goten trust me. Girls are manipulative, intelligent and conniving. They'd do anything to get a handsome boy like you. I'm glad your gay, you are not smart enough to deal with them."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes at his mother. For the rest of their time in the grocery store Chi-chi kept a close eye on Goten, and glared at any girls eyeing him.  
  
They paid and got everything in the car and were on their way.  
  
On the way to Bulma's house, Bulma stopped and picked up something for Trunks to eat. She said she felt bad about calling him an ass.  
  
When they got home they found Trunks watching television. Goten went and cuddled up against him on the couch.  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma brought the groceries in. Chi-chi began putting them away as Bulma brought Bra to Vegeta to watch her. Bulma came back to the kitchen and helped Chi-chi finish putting the groceries away.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat down when the groceries were all put away. Chi-chi sat across from her.  
  
"Did you see Goten cuddle up against Trunks?" Asked Chi-chi  
  
"They're so cute. It's hard to believe they've only been going out for like," Bulma looked at her watch. "Four hours."  
  
"Well they were friends before so I can see why they're so close."  
  
"Do you think I was being to harsh when I told them they are to wait until they're 18 to have sex?"  
  
"No I totally agree Bulma. If you hadn't said something I would have. I didn't think Trunks would get so mad though. Do you think he was already planning on it?  
  
"Nah. He's just not used to not being allowed to have something." Bulma looked up as she heard yelling from Vegeta signaling he wanted lunch soon. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"  
  
"I may as well. Here I'll help you."  
  
Bulma went to ask Trunks what she wanted. When she walked into the living room she found Trunks and Goten slowly kissing.  
  
"That better be all you two are doing!"  
  
Both heads snapped in her direction and turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"What do you want for lunch?"  
  
Trunks stood up. "Pizza."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bulma walked back into the kitchen. Trunks sighed and sat down beside Goten again.  
  
Goten spoke first. "Can we invite Gohan and his family over for lunch? I want to tell them about us."  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright with me, but you had better ask my Mom."  
  
Goten went into the kitchen and asked Bulma.  
  
Bulma groaned. "Sure Goten." After saying this Bulma got out enough ingredients for three more pizzas.  
  
"Chi-chi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we had better make something else to go with this. This isn't going to be enough." 


	3. Telling the Protective Big Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Gohan tapped his finger in tune with the radio as he drove home in his new gold convertible when his cell phone rang. Gohan's hair was blown back in the wind and sunglasses covered his eyes. He opened the phone and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gohan. It's me Goten. Are you busy?"  
  
"Nope I'm just heading home from shopping."  
  
"Do you want to come over for lunch at Capsule Corps? Pan and Videl are invited too."  
  
Gohan pulled into his driveway and grabbed the groceries he had bought and got out of the car. "I just pulled into the driveway. Let me ask Videl if she wants to." Gohan brought the phone down from his ear and covered it with his hand. He walked through the front door of the new house he and Videl just bought. Ha went to the kitchen where he found his wife baking cookies with his daughter at the small table in the kitchen. "Videl?"  
  
"Hey sweetie. Did you find everything we needed?" Videl noticed the phone in his hand. "Who's that?"  
  
"It's Goten. He wants to know if we want to come over for lunch at Capsule Corps. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gohan put the phone to his ear and gave Videl's answer to Goten.  
  
"Great! I have something I want to tell you. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Before Gohan could ask Goten what he had to tell him, Goten had hung up.  
  
Goten placed the phone on the receiver and sat down on the couch next the table the phone was on. Goten clasped his fingers in front of himself and sat nervously on the couch. Trunks walked over and sat beside him.  
  
"Why so nervous, Chibi?"  
  
"Gohan's coming over and I hope he'll be happy with our decision."  
  
Trunks pulled Goten into a hug and stroked his hair. He placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Of course he will. Gohan loves you, he only wants you to be happy."  
  
Goten returned the hug. "Your right Trunks. I have an awesome big brother." Goten snuggled into Trunks' warmth for a moment then pulled away. Goten stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Where you going?" Trunks called after him.  
  
"I'm hungry, I'm going to see if I can get anything to eat."  
  
Trunks giggled and pulled a magazine from the table the phone was on. He flipped through it and waited to be called for lunch.  
  
Trunks was just getting into an interesting article when he heard a car door slam and footsteps. He stood up and walked over to the door when the bell rang.  
  
Trunks opened the door and revealed Gohan with Pan in his arms and Videl on his arm.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Hey Gohan. Hi Videl. Hello Panny. Lunch should be done soon." Trunks stepped back and let them through the door. They walked into the dining room and found Goku, Goten and Vegeta sitting at the table. Bra was sitting in a booster seat beside Vegeta. Gohan set Pan down and sat down beside Videl who had sat down next to Pan. Trunks left a seat open for Chi- chi beside Goku and went to sit by Goten.  
  
Goten looked into Trunks eyes and gave a nervous smile. Gohan watched them with a questioning look. Something had changed between the two. Everyone looked towards the door to the kitchen as Bulma and Chi-chi brought in several very large pizzas. They grabbed their share and began eating.  
  
They chatted idly until Gohan asked Goten what he wanted to tell him.  
  
Goten choked on the piece of pizza in his mouth. Trunks smacked him hard on the back and Goten swallowed. Goten looked around nervously. He was scared of what his big brother would think. He looked towards Chi-chi who gave him and encouraging look and mouthed 'Go on'. Goku smiled warmly at his son and then Goten looked at Trunks. Trunks was watching Goten intently. Goten smiled and looked back at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, me and Trunks are um . . ."  
  
Gohan nodded at Goten.  
  
"Well we. . ."  
  
Chi-chi cut him off with a big smile. "He and Trunks are going out!" She paused and looked at a surprised Goten. "Sorry Goten you were taking way to long."  
  
Gohan looked at his Mom with a surprised look and then looked at Goten. "Well. . . Congratulations Goten. I'm happy for you. When did you start going out?"  
  
"About five hours ago."  
  
An angry look crossed Gohan's face. "I thought you would've told me sooner then that Goten! I'm your big brother!"  
  
Goten held up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry Gohan. I had a very busy morning and I never got a chance to talk to you."  
  
Gohan sat back into the chair he had almost jumped out of and started to pout. Videl smacked him on the arm and congratulated Goten.  
  
Bra started to wiggle in her seat so Vegeta lifted her out and set her on the floor. She walked over to Pan and started to pull on her ankles.  
  
Videl let Pan out of her chair and the two girls ran up the stairs to Bra's room. Chi-chi, Bulma and Videl began to clean up the table and they headed to the kitchen to do dishes.  
  
Gohan looked at Goten and Trunks when the women had left. "So did Mom and Bulma give you the 'don't have sex until your older' speech yet?"  
  
Trunks looked at him, surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
Gohan smirked. "I got it too. But Videl didn't like being told what to do. We had sex an hour later."  
  
Goku frowned. "Gohan, you should have listened to your mother."  
  
"Sorry Dad. But it was a while ago and Videl wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
Everyone chuckled at this; it was so much like Videl. Goten got up and went to television, Trunks and Gohan followed him. Goku and Vegeta went to continue their spar.  
  
Later that night Pan was staying at Bulma's house with Bra and Gohan and Videl had gone home. Goku, Chi-chi and Goten were about to leave and were standing by the door. The Briefs family was saying their good byes.  
  
Trunks looked at Bulma. "Mom, can Goten sleepover?"  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks frowned. "Please?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment. "Only if he sleeps with Bra and Pan to make sure they are good and you stay in your room."  
  
Chi-chi smiled. "I like that idea, I don't want my only grand daughter getting hurt."  
  
With that, Goku and Chi-chi left and Vegeta went upstairs to bed. Bulma instructed Goten and Trunks that they were to go to bed immediately and followed Vegeta to bed. Goten grabbed his niece, Trunks grabbed his little sister and they went to Bra's bedroom.  
  
Goten tucked Pan in and gave her goodnight kiss then did the same for Bra, Trunks was standing in the doorway. He walked in and kissed his sister and Pan goodnight then looked at Goten. They stood between their two beds, on Goten's, which was a blanket on the floor. The quiet breathing of Pan and Bra was the only thing they could here as Trunks pulled Goten into a kiss.  
  
Trunks gently licked Goten's bottom lip. Goten shivered slightly and put his hands on Trunks' chest, trying to push him away. Goten groaned as he felt Trunks rub the small of his back. Goten was about to give into Trunks when he heard a small giggle. Goten pulled away and looked at Pan. She was staring at them and giggling behind her hand.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Goten said harshly. "Trunks, go to your room before Bulma catches us."  
  
Trunks pulled away reluctantly and walked slowly out the door. Goten lied down on his floor and sighed.  
  
"Goodnight, Uncle Goten."  
  
"Thanks Pan. I probably wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for you, sweetie. Good night."  
  
His response was a light snore. Goten laid his head down and went to sleep.  
  
Trunks walked back to his room with a scowl on his face. He only wanted to give Goten everything, was that so bad? He slammed the door behind him and went to his bed.  
  
Goten opened his eyes as a small bird chirped outside the window. He opened his eyes wide when he realized Bra and Pan were both sitting on him, fully dressed, staring at his face.  
  
"Uncle!" Chirped Pan.  
  
Both girls grinned when they saw he was awake.  
  
Goten wondered how long they had been sitting on him when he thought maybe Trunks had something to do with this. "Is Trunks awake yet?"  
  
"Nope" Said Bra as she shook her head so hard she fell off of Goten.  
  
Goten grinned when an idea popped into his head. "Do you girls want to play a joke on him?"  
  
Both girls nodded. Goten slipped on pants and a t-shirt and they tiptoed across the hall to Trunks' room. Goten cracked open the door and poked his head in. Pan and Bra poked their heads between his legs and looked in. The light coming from the window was enough to see a pile of blankets on the bed with a mop of purple hair sticking out at the top.  
  
Goten opened the door and walked to the foot of the bed. Pan and Bra stopped right behind him.  
  
"Ok girls," he whispered, "I'm gonna throw you on him and you wake him up."  
  
Both girls nodded with serious looks on his face. Goten picked Bra up and started swinging her back and forth. He let go of her with a perfect release. She landed right on top of Trunks soon followed by a screaming Pan. Both girls started screaming and jumping up and down on Trunks.  
  
Goten grinned as a deeper scream joined the girl's screams. Goten jumped on the end of the bed and pulled the blankets off of Trunks.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" He yelled.  
  
Goten's eyes almost popped out of his head as he uncovered a half-naked, and very ruffled looking, Trunks. Trunks had wrapped his arms around his head for protection from the girls and was only wearing a pair of white boxers with dinosaurs on them, and they had slipped down his hips a bit.  
  
Goten struggled to speak. "Bra. Pan. Get out now."  
  
Bulma's laughter startled Goten. "I don't think so Goten. Trunks get dressed. You three come downstairs I already made breakfast."  
  
The girls jumped down from Trunks' bed and ran out the door followed by a slightly embarrassed Goten.  
  
Goten sat down at the table, across from Vegeta and Bulma, who also sat down and lifted Bra and Pan into their seats. They began digging into their pancakes and waited for Trunks to come downstairs.  
  
"So Goten what are you doing today?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask Trunks what he wants to do."  
  
Trunks came down the stairs on cue and sat down beside Goten, just on time to here what he had said.  
  
"I don't have anything planned."  
  
"Great! You two can watch Pan and Bra for me. I've got to get some work done, I did nothing yesterday."  
  
Trunks groaned but gave a weak smile when Bra glared at him.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. It'll be tons of fun."  
  
"Right, Goten."  
  
******* A.N. I didn't leave any little comments on my last two chapters so I think you owe it to me to read this. Just kidding you don't have to. I just want to say thank-you to all my reviewers. And a thank-you to my readers too. I wrote it for you guys (and girls) and I hope you continue to read this little story. 


	4. Front Page News

Authors Note: Thank you again to all my reviewers. There is a warning for this chapter. Mild swearing and a little bit that can probably be classified as lime. This is long 'un, for me anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z  
  
Bra giggled wildly and pulled on Trunks' hair to make him turn. Bra was sitting on Trunks shoulders and was treating him like a horse. Trunks turned down the toy aisle he was directed and found Pan and Goten looking at dolls. Pan was trying to take the doll out of the package and Goten was trying to stop her, and was losing badly.  
  
"No Pan!"  
  
Pan pushed Goten back, turned and made a break for it. Trunks grabbed the back of her overalls and picked her up. Trunks held her out at arms length as she kicked wildly at him.  
  
"Goten, can we go yet?" He said tiredly.  
  
"Sure." Trunks set Pan on the ground, put the doll back and held Pan's hand so she couldn't get away. Goten then grabbed Trunks' other hand and they left the toy store and got in Trunks' car.  
  
When they got on the road, Goten turned around and looked at the girls. "So, where do you two want to go now?"  
  
The girls had been allowed to not use a car seat and were sitting on opposite sides of the backseat of the car. Pan had crossed her arms and wouldn't look at Goten.  
  
"Well I guess Bra gets to pick then, because Pan won't speak to me. Where to Bra?"  
  
Bra's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she decided where she wanted to go. "I want to go to the river!"  
  
Goten smiled and turned around. "Sounds good, Bra."  
  
Trunks turned off of the main road and came to a parking lot for the river. Trunks and Goten stepped out and Bra and Pan, who was happy with Bra's decision, stumbled after them. The park was a large field with many trees scattered in various locations. It was very empty and the soft sound of wind rustling the trees and the sound of the river gushing water nearby could be heard. Bra and Pan ran around after a squirrel and left Goten and Trunks to themselves.  
  
Goten hooked his arm inside Trunks' and pulled himself close to him. Trunks looked down to the side at Goten. It was hard for him to believe that his best friend was the one he got to show his affections towards. Trunks could feel Goten's lopsided haircut rub on his arm. It made him want to run his fingers through the black hair. Goten had inherited his fathers personality and, before he had cut it, his hair. But Goten had taken after his mother. His soft features only made Trunks want to cup Goten's gentle face in his hands. Goten was a couple inches shorter then Trunks'. Trunks wanted to hold Goten close and rest his chin on Goten's head. Trunks could feel Goten's body on his arm. Trunks wanted to, no, needed to, run his hands over his body and make Goten feel things he had never before felt.  
  
Trunks sighed. He couldn't though. If they were ever caught, or their mothers ever got wind of a physical relationship, they would surely be dead.  
  
They walked to the edge of the river and watched as Bra and Pan stood in the shallows. Trunks would call them back every time they wandered to deep. Goten finally told them to come back and they walked to the car. Goten sat in his seat and looked at the clock. Bulma got off work at 5:00 and would be done work in 1 1/2 hours. He turned on the radio and listened to the D.J. advertise a festival happening in Satan City at 4:00 in Satan City Park. Trunks suggested they go there and they stopped for ice cream on the way.  
  
Trunks found a parking spot, about 3 blocks from the park, and they walked the rest of the way. The sidewalks were crowded with people out for the afternoon with their children. They stopped at the entrance, got tickets and entered a couple of draws. Trunks and Goten managed to get to the front of a large stage with out losing Bra or Pan. They noticed everybody seemed to be watching the stage expectantly so they did the same. Just as they sat on the grass a very old woman came on stage. She had curly blonde hair and coke-bottle glasses. She tapped on the mike and began speaking.  
  
"Hello! My name is Sue and welcome to Satan City Annual Welcome the Summer Day! Or as some people call it, Goodbye to School Day. Now as I'm sure you all know, before we begin the fun we award the prizes. I will draw names and I ask the prize winners to come up on stage as your name is drawn." The lady smiled and looked at the large crowd in front of her. "Okay then, Josh can you bring out the first draw bucket."  
  
A little pudgy man, maybe 30-35, came out from backstage wheeling a table with a draw bucket on it.  
  
"Alright, this draw is for the gift certificates to various stores in the city. And the winner is . . ." She reached her hand in the bucket and pulled out a white piece of paper. "Neil and Darla Wold! Will you please come up here Neil and Darla!" Two people stood up from the middle row and walked up to the stage. They collected their prizes, Sue asked them a couple questions and then they went and sat back down. Sue seemed to be very excited by all of the fun; she was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm that increased every prize she announced. As Ken and Nicole Spratt walked off the stage with the keys to a new car they had won, Josh wheeled out the last draw bucket.  
  
"Alright ladies and gentleman, this is the last draw! It's for a dinner at Chez Pierre for two. A nice prize for a couple, new or old." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Wow, this person has very messy writing! And the winner is . . . Goten Son and Trunks Briefs! Wow, it seems the young Briefs child is here! Come on up!"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with surprise. "I didn't know you entered us."  
  
"I didn't" Goten then looked down at Pan who was giggling behind her hand.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Goten, but it was mine and Bra's way of saying thank you for the ice cream. I bought the ticket with the money Daddy gave me."  
  
Goten was about to say something else but the old lady on the stage interrupted him. "Excuse me, could Trunks Briefs and Goten Son please come up here, you've won!"  
  
Trunks sighed, stood up and grabbed Bra's hand and began walking to the stairs of the stage. Goten grabbed Pan and followed suit.  
  
The lady looked a little shocked as two young men walked on stage, each with a little girl on hand. But she quickly shook it off. "Here you go, boys!" She handed Trunks two gift certificates. "So, are you going to give the gift certificates to your parents, or does one of you want to let the other take out his girlfriend?"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "No, they're for us." He then pulled Goten into a long heavy kiss. Bra and Pan watched in wonder as their brother and uncle made out in front of them, thousands of people, and several news cameras.  
  
Sue looked a little stunned as Trunks walked off the stage with Goten clasped to his side and the two girls chasing after them.  
  
Trunks brought every one to the car and they pile in. Goten looked a little dazed so he drove Pan home quietly. He then drove Goten home, and went back to his own house. It was dark out as he pulled in his driveway at 8:00. He pulled a sleeping Bra from the back seat and want inside.  
  
Trunks found it kind of odd that all the lights were off, but he went and put Bra to bed and then went to his own room. He opened the door and flicked on the lights. Trunks grabbed his heart and gasped as he revealed a very angry Bulma sitting on his bed.  
  
"I see you've decided to come home, Trunks."  
  
"Hi Mom, well I dropped Pan and Goten off, that's what took me so long."  
  
Bulma frowned. "You made the news today, son."  
  
Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about."  
  
"I'm sure you know." Bulma stood up and walked out of his room, leaving behind a very confused Trunks.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" He called after her.  
  
"We'll see." Bulma closed her bedroom door, down the hall.  
  
Trunks scratched his head and then got ready for bed. He went to sleep wondering what his mother had meant.  
  
The next morning Trunks got ready for the day and went down the stairs. He said good morning to a tired Bra and a cranky Vegeta like he did every morning. Trunks then poured himself a cup of coffee, walked to the door of his house, opened it and revealed the newspaper. As he unrolled it he spit his coffee all over the paper.  
  
There, in big bold letters read:  
  
CAPSULE CORPORATIONS' FUTURE PRESIDENT IS GAY  
  
Trunks wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and looked underneath the headline. There was a picture of him kissing Goten on the stage and Pan and Bra dancing around them and the Sue woman looking shocked. Glancing at the article, he found that they had been able to find out that the mystery man was in fact, Goten. Trunks groaned as he heard the girl across the street shriek and break into sobs. He groaned again as he heard a male voice scream with happiness from next door. He walked inside with his now soaking wet newspaper and went to the kitchen.  
  
Bulma was now sitting at the table. She looked at the coffee soaked newspaper in his hands. "I guess it's in the newspaper now."  
  
Trunks frowned at her. "How could you not tell me!"  
  
"Why? Are you embarrassed?"  
  
Trunks froze for a moment. "Well, I don't know. I would have preferred to tell the world on my own terms!"  
  
Trunks walked back to the front door when he heard the doorbell ring. Just as he was about to turn the handle he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"NOOO!" Goten tackled Trunks to the floor and sat on top of him.  
  
"Goten! How did you get in here?"  
  
"I came in through the back." Said Goten hurriedly. "Don't go outside. I was almost attacked by reporters when I left my house and there is a big gang of them outside that door. I guess we were on the 6:00 o'clock news last night too."  
  
Trunks suddenly noticed the position he and Goten was in. He reached up and pulled Goten into a kiss, holding him close. Trunks looked towards the window as he heard a flash and growled. They were getting more pictures! Trunks grabbed a stunned Goten, who had brought a hand up to his lips and was gently touching them, and dragged him upstairs to his room.  
  
Trunks threw Goten on the bed and climbed on top of him.  
  
"I want you, now." He murmured in a husky voice. Trunks undid the buttons on Goten's shirt and trailed his tongue down his chest. Trunks gently began to suck on a nipple.  
  
Goten breathed heavily and intertwined his fingers in Trunks hair.  
  
  
  
Bulma, who had been distracted from making breakfast by thumps on the stairs, went upstairs to see what had happened. She came to Trunks' room and opened the door. There she found her son holding down his best friend as he licked him.  
  
Bulma saw red. "Trunks, get the fuck off of him right now! Get your asses downstairs right now!"  
  
Both boys snapped out of their lust and looked at her with fear in their eyes.  
  
  
  
Vegeta let out a small gruff laugh as he heard screams coming from Trunks' room and then footsteps down the stairs. Vegeta heard his name being called so he went to the living room, where he was being called from. Trunks and Goten were sitting on opposite sides of the couch and Bulma was pacing the floor.  
  
Bulma looked at him as he walked in. "Vegeta, I want you to get those reporters off of my lawn right now."  
  
Vegeta gave a scared look at Bulma and then an as sympathetic look as Vegeta could give with out acting like he cared, towards the boys. Bulma was beyond angry and he ran out the door, he didn't want to be around when Bulma started screaming again.  
  
When Bulma heard screams coming from outside and maniacal laughter from Vegeta, she then turned to Goten and Trunks. "You two are in a lot of trouble. And I have already thought of a punishment. You are going to clean out the gutters of the house." She glared at the looks on their faces. "Don't think it will be so easy. You are not allowed to raise your powers above mine. Vegeta will make sure you don't. Then maybe you'll learn how difficult it is for me to raise this family and how much more difficult it is when you still break my rules!"  
  
"But Mom, we weren't doing anything!"  
  
Trunks looked down when Bulma glared at him. "Don't give me that! I know what I saw. Now I don't hear anymore screams so you can go get the ladder out of the shed and start cleaning right now!"  
  
"Can we at least fly onto the roof?" Asked Goten.  
  
"No! You have to do it like I would!"  
  
The boys groaned and walked out the door.  
  
Outside they walked to the shed and got the ladder out. Trunks could have sworn he could smell blood.  
  
As Trunks and Goten got up on the roof, Vegeta talked with Bulma for a moment then went inside. Trunks watched as a minute later he came out with his swimsuit on and Bra in her swimsuit also. Vegeta helped Bra put sun tan lotion on and then lay down on his lawn chair.  
  
Trunks grumbled to himself as he watched Bra sit on her daddy and pour a whole bottle of sun tan lotion on his back. Trunks deepened his frown as he heard his little sister laughing happily, while he and the boyfriend he was barely allowed to touch, had to clean out mouldy leaves from the rain gutter in the hot sun. He looked down at the ground again and saw his sister and father now relaxing on lawn chairs eating sandwiches Bulma had brought them.  
  
"Just quit looking Trunks."  
  
"It's hard." Trunks tossed another handful of leaves that dropped into the bucket with a sickening 'plop'. "Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you, well . . . did you like . . . what I did to you earlier?"  
  
Goten turned a bright shade of pink. "To tell you the truth, I liked it, a lot."  
  
A light shade of pink colored Trunks' cheeks. He and Goten continued scooping and dumping the leaves.  
  
Goten was the next to break the silence "So what do you think we should do with the tickets to the restaurant?"  
  
"Well if we're not grounded, do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
Goten smiled. "It's a date." 


	5. The Date

Author's note: One of my reviewers, Danim, said he didn't like how I made Goten shorter then Trunks. I'm sorry but I do like it that way. I really thought about it when I wrote that, I mean he's related to Ox-King! But I like Trunks as the dominant one and him having a size advantage more physically shows that. If that makes any sense at all to you.  
  
I was also wondering if anybody thinks I should up the rating? I'm feeling a little dirty while writing this. I'm also not to familiar with American ratings, here in Canada 14A, which I would think would be the same as pg- 13, has like sex scenes in movies! For example, Vanilla Sky was 14A. Well I'll let you stop reading my mindless babble and let you read my mindless babble with characters and everything!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Trunks looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black dress pants with a deep purple silk shirt. He looked towards the clock that hung on the far wall of his room. Goten would be arriving any minute for their date.  
  
Trunks straightened his shirt one last time then walked out of his room. He went down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Trunks relaxed as he waited for Goten.  
  
Bulma was sitting in the chair across the room. She wore reading glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was drawn up into a messy bun. Trunks watched as brought her finger to her lips, wetted them and flipped the page.  
  
"Mom would you quit slobbering all over the newspaper it's disgusting."  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks over her glasses. "Don't talk to me that way, your lucky I'm even letting you go on this date." She then spit on the newspaper, balled it up and threw it at Trunks. "Be home at 10:30." Bulma stood and left the living room.  
  
Trunks grabbed the newspaper and flung it in the trash. "Sick."  
  
The sound of the ringing doorbell then filled the house and Trunks went to answer the door. As he had expected, Goten was standing on the porch of his house, his hand still in midair from when he rang the doorbell.  
  
"Good evening Trunks." Goten said in a very dignified voice. "Ready to be going?" He held out his hand for Trunks to grab.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I'm not holding your hand. And you sound silly."  
  
Goten frowned. "I'm trying to make this a very romantic date. So grow up and hold my hand so we can cross the street to your car!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed Goten's hand. They both ignored the flash of a camera as they walked to Trunks' car. Goten was just about to crawl into the driver's seat when Trunks grabbed the back of his jacket. "There is no way you are driving Lisa."  
  
Goten humphed and walked over to the passenger side and got in. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. Trunks got behind the wheel.  
  
"So you finally picked a name for her?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yep, I was driving and I decided she was definitely a Lisa." Trunks reached out and patted the dashboard. Trunks started Lisa up and pulled onto the road. Lisa's engine gently purred as Trunks pulled onto a 101st. ave. Trunks pulled into a parking lot and he and Goten got out of the car.  
  
They walked in the door with a sign that read Chez Pierre in curling writing over it. Inside a busboy in a black tailcoat showed them to their table. Goten and Trunks sat down and accepted the menu's the busboy gave them.  
  
They each opened their menu's, careful not to let them get to close to the candle on their table, and began reading their choices.  
  
Goten leaned over the table. "Trunks do you know what 'veau en sauce brute' is?"  
  
"No, do you know what 'poulet dans le bâillon je sauce' is?"  
  
"No, get it anyway and I'll get the 'veau' one."  
  
Trunks closed his menu and nodded. A waiter then came to their table. "Hello, my name in Guy and I will be serving you tonight. Have you decided what you'll be having yet?"  
  
Trunks nodded. He opened his menu again and pointed to his order. "I'll get this one." He traced his finger down the menu. "And Goten will get this one."  
  
The waiter wrote this on his pad of paper and asked what drink they would like.  
  
"Water." They said at the same time.  
  
The waiter walked away and Trunks and Goten looked at each other. They were silent for a moment then Goten spoke.  
  
"So, how did you get the leaf gunk out of you hair?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "I had to scrub for like half an hour."  
  
Goten reached across the table and grabbed Trunks' hands. "Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked Goten in the eyes. "What is it Goten?"  
  
"Trunks, what do you think of our relationship?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Goten, growing up you were the best thing to ever happen to me. Now, I'm allowed to do this." He leaned across the table and kissed Goten on the lips. They held it for a moment, neither opened their mouth's, they just kissed. Trunks then pulled back. "And I'm allowed to feel love for you without being ashamed, I love you with all my heart."  
  
Goten gave a saccharine smile. "I love you too, Trunks."  
  
They both stayed silent for a while. They just sat examining every angle of each other's face.  
  
Trunks smiled slyly and reached out a foot. He gently rubbed his foot up and down Goten's calf. Goten had closed his eyes and was enjoying the feeling Trunks caused by just touching his leg.  
  
Trunks curled his foot around Goten's knee and began rubbing the back of it with his big toe. Goten closed his eyes and let out a small groan.  
  
They were both so caught up in what they were doing they didn't realize the waiter had walked up to their table with their dinner. Guy cleared his throat and both boys snapped their heads in his direction. A light shade of pink crept onto Goten's cheeks. Trunks gave Guy an annoyed look for having interrupted their little moment.  
  
Guy hurriedly placed the food in front of the appropriate owner, bowed and walked away in a hurry.  
  
Trunks looked at his appetizing dinner, Goten's looked just as good. They both cut off a piece and put it in their mouth. As soon as Trunks tasted the sauce he gagged and spit it out. Trunks began scrubbing his tongue with his cloth napkin.  
  
On the other side of the table Goten's eyes were watering as he tried to swallow. He gulped it down and grabbed his glass of water, drinking it all down. "What the hell is this?" He managed between gulps of water.  
  
Trunks leaned over and poked the slab of meat on Goten's plate. "I think it's veal."  
  
Goten looked disgusted as he pushed his plate away. Trunks was still very hungry and he was trying to scrape the sauce off of his chicken to try and get at least a little something.  
  
Goten watched as Trunks dragged his knife across the piece of chicken, wipe the sauce off his knife and put another piece in his mouth only to spit it out again. Goten laughed and sat back watching as Trunks furrowed his brows in concentration and leaned in close to see his plate.  
  
When Trunks had finally given up on his meal they gave the waiter their gift certificate and left the restaurant.  
  
Trunks pulled Lisa's top down and started her up and they went for a drive. Trunks drove to the dock they had first confessed their feelings to one another and they relaxed, enjoying the sound of the waves breaking on the shore.  
  
Trunks looked away from the stars and looked at Goten. He pulled Goten closer and gently licked his ear. Goten turned his head so that their lips met. Goten laid a hand on Trunks' chest. Trunks in response wrapped his arms around Goten's waist and pulled him so that he was straddling his lap. Goten was trying to swallow Trunks' tongue, when his butt hitting the car horn brought him back to Earth with an uncomfortable bump.  
  
Goten pulled back from Trunks and slid back into his seat. "Let's go home."  
  
Trunks sighed and nodded. He turned back onto the road and began the ride home. Trunks was lost in his thoughts and he realized that Goten had fallen asleep when he was forced to make a sharp turn and Goten's head hit the window. Trunks winced, expecting Goten to berate him; he chuckled when Goten didn't even stir.  
  
Trunks pulled in front of his house and walked around the car. He opened up the passenger door and pulled Goten into his arms. He apologized to the car when he was forced to close the door with his foot.  
  
Trunks walked to his front door and went in. Inside he found Bulma staring at the clock.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, I'm on time." He sighed.  
  
Bulma stood and walked towards Trunks. She brought her hand up to his face and pinched trunks' cheek. "If you were one minute later. . ." She let the comment hang. "Put Goten on the couch, I'll go get some blankets."  
  
Trunks nodded and he walked aver to the couch and laid his boyfriend on it.  
  
Goten breathed softly. The floral pattern of the couch framed his head with intertwining vines and roses. Trunks ran his finger's through Goten's soft hair, and then traced a finger from Goten's temple to his jawbone.  
  
"You said you loved me, why won't you let me fuck you?" Said Trunks softly.  
  
"Because, I don't want to clean anymore gutters out."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Why are you faking to be asleep?"  
  
Goten's eyes were still closed as he grinned. "Well this way I get to sleep over and I got to be carried out of the car."  
  
Trunks smiled and shook his head as Bulma walked in with several blankets in her arms. Trunks grabbed a blanket from her and laid it over Goten. He grabbed a pillow from Bulma and lifted Goten's head and laid his head back on it.  
  
Trunks leaned over and kissed Goten on the forehead. "Goodnight Goten."  
  
Bulma and Trunks both rolled their eyes and sighed when Goten giggled and pulled his knees to his chest. 


	6. Work Day

A.N. Boo! Haha I bet you thought I had died or something. Just kidding. I'm really sorry for the delay and I'm going to really try to finish the next chapter soon. But in my defense school has been hectic and I do have a 98.3% in math. Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Trunks cut his pancake up and shoved yet another piece into his mouth. Syrup dripped on the wife beater he was wearing, he just shrugged and kept on eating. Bulma sat across from him eating a muffin. She picked a piece off and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"What're you doing today Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Trunks stopped eating for a second and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.  
  
"Do you want to come to work with me today?"  
  
"It's summer vacation mom I don't want to work."  
  
"C'mon! It'll be fun! I'll let you fire someone!"  
  
"No thanks." Trunks bowed his head and ate more of his pancake.  
  
"Your coming." Bulma put her muffin down and glared at him.  
  
"Nope me and Goten are going to go out."  
  
"I'll let him come to."  
  
Trunks wrinkled his nose as he tried to think of another excuse not to go. He tapped his fingers on the table and tilted his head to the side. "Alright but I'm only going if Goten wants to go."  
  
"Well go wake him up! He's still sleeping! And make sure you change into something nice."  
  
Trunks sighed and pushed himself away from the table. He walked over to the living room and stepped over to the couch, which Goten was lying on. Trunks leaned over him and gently shook his shoulder. "Goten?"  
  
Goten sat up quickly and bashed his head into Trunks'. "What's going on?" He said while looking around sleepily.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks had stumbled back and was clutching his face. "Holy shit Goten! What was that for?"  
  
Goten's eyes were half closed as he looked down at Trunks. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Trunks rubbed his chin and looked up at Goten. "I lost my balance." He rolled his eyes and sat up, leaning back on his hands.  
  
Goten giggled and rolled off the couch and onto Trunks. Goten straddled Trunks and locked his ankles behind his back. "That was silly of you." Goten bent his head down and licked the bit of syrup off of Trunks' shirt. "You should pay attention to what your doing."  
  
"Oh shut up you jerk, your such a tease!" Trunks shoved Goten off of him and stumbled to his feet. Trunks glared down at him. "My mom wants to know if you want to come to work with her?" He muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Goten sniffed. "Okay." He pushed out his bottom lip and looked up at Trunks. "I'm sorry." He whispered silently.  
  
Trunks frowned even deeper. "You can borrow one of my suits from upstairs. Just go have a shower." Trunks turned around and marched up the stairs leaving Goten on the floor who scrambled up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
In Trunks' room he sat on his bed trying to pull on the pants from his suit. He was buckling up his belt when Goten walked in from his shower. Goten tried to get Trunks' eye but he just kept on looking away. Goten walked over to the closet and pulled out one of Trunks' smaller suits. It was a little bit ratty grey one and he grabbed a turtleneck to wear under it. Trunks had pulled on a navy blue jacket to match his pants on with a striped tie to go with it.  
  
Trunks walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He tossed them at Goten. "Here, and remember to get your own clothes or go to your own house one day!" He screamed at him.  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes, turned around and stomped away back to the bathroom where he changed into the suit.  
  
Trunks tightened his tie in the mirror and walked back downstairs. He sat at the table where Bulma was still sitting but done her muffin.  
  
Bulma noticed the gloomy expression on his face and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Me and Goten had our first fight." Trunks mumbled.  
  
Bulma leaned across the table and patted his hand. "Honey, this can't be your first fight. Countless times as you were growing up you two were fighting over something."  
  
Trunks pulled his hand away. "Then it's our first fight as a couple."  
  
"Trunks fights happen, and I hope they are never serious enough for you two to break up. I know this may seem kind of soon but I hope you two are together forever. Do you remember how Goten was when Paris dumped him? Now imagine that break up plus a lifetime of friendship behind it. Goten, and you, will be heartbroken. Don't get mad about something petty, because in here," She reached up and touched her left breast, "It doesn't matter."  
  
Trunks stared at her. "Are you done?" He said dully.  
  
Goten was walking down the stairs as Bulma stood up and slapped Trunks on the back of the head. She grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him outside to the car and got in. Trunks followed and got in the back seat.  
  
All 3 passengers in the car were angry with each other. Except for Bulma and Goten who would give Trunks an evil eye through a mirror occasionally. Bulma sped around corners and angrily tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She swerved her car into Capsule Corporations' parking lot and whipped into a space titled 'Owner and CEO: Bulma Briefs.' Simultaneously the three opened their doors, stepped out of the car and slammed the doors shut.  
  
Bulma mumbled 'follow me' and she led the through two revolving glass doors. Inside, the first floor had very high roof, floor length windows draped with white curtains allowed the morning sun to filter in. It was quiet except for the occasional ring of a telephone and the clear secretaries voice answering it.  
  
About 15 feet from the door there was a maple desk from which a young girl, maybe twenty years old, stepped from and walked towards the small group. She was small, maybe 5 feet tall with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a pair or black-framed glasses on her nose. She held a day planner in her right hand and a pen in her left. She wore a thigh length grey skirt with a matching top and a purple blouse underneath.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Briefs." She said in a tough, no nonsense voice.  
  
"Good morning Anne." They met in the middle of the floor and turned to walk briskly towards the elevator down the hall. "This is my son, Trunks, and his boyfriend Goten."  
  
Anne stopped and looked back at the boys who were still standing in the entrance, glaring at each other.  
  
Anne looked at the angry looks on their faces and turned to Bulma. "Are you sure?"  
  
Bulma gasped as Goten reached up and punched Trunks in the face and started screaming at him. Bulma and Anne began running towards them as Trunks grabbed Goten by the front of the shirt and lifted him up. Goten was still mouthing off at him.  
  
"Boys! Boys! Quit it!" Bulma screamed at them. She managed to get to their attention after a couple more punches had been thrown. Anne helped Bulma wrestle Goten out of Trunks' grasp and try to hold them apart.  
  
"You guys can't fight anymore, you're a couple! Now kiss and make up."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
They both turned and crossed their arms across their chest.  
  
Bulma rubbed her forehead tiredly. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.' She thought. 


	7. The Last Chapter

Bulma stepped into meeting room three with Trunks and Goten behind her. In the middle of the room there was a table long enough to sit five people on sides and one at the head of the table.. There were already several people sitting in the chairs around the table.  
  
Bulma turned to face the boys. "Trunks, Goten, this is my board of the directors." She turned to face the men at the table. "Board of directors, this is my son Trunks and this is Goten." Bulma took her place at the head of the table and Goten and Trunks sat down in two of the chairs around the table.  
  
Buoma launched into a discussion with the men, there were 5 of them. Each were old men with grey hair. The one closest to Bulma was balding so his hair formed a crown and the one next to him had a full head of hair. On Bulma's other side one man had combover with each strand of hair in perfect position to give the image of more hair. The one next to him wore a toupee that looked more like a small, dead dog.  
  
Trunks struggled to keep his eyes open but the occasional glares at his right from Goten kept him awake. Bulma hit the speaker on on her desk and asked Anne to bring in coffee and muffins for a break. Anne walked in moments later and set a platter of muffins down then went around refilling coffee mugs with the pot of coffee she held. Trunks grabbed a muffin and the man across from him (the one with lots of hair) began talking to Goten.  
  
"So how do you know Mrs. Briefs and her son?"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks then back at the man. "He's my," Goten paused and noticed everyone was listening to him. "I'm friends with Trunks."  
  
The man, who's name was Fred, nodded and gave a smile.  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks expecting him to say something. Trunks just sipped his coffee casually. Losing her patience she slammed her coffee mug down and caught everyone's attention.  
  
"If you two don't start getting along right now, you can go deal with this outside!" Bulma said pointing at the door.  
  
Trunks and Goten hesitated then stood and left the room, not bothering to argue.  
  
Fred turned to Bulma in surprise. "Gee Bulma, they didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Bulma looked at him with her chin resting in her hand. "Shut up Fred."  
  
In the hall ooutside the door Trunks leaned against the wall and looked at Goten. "Do you even remember why your mad at me?"  
  
Goten leaned across the hall and looked at his shoes. "Yes." He said sharply.  
  
Trunks chose not to reply and he let his head fall back against the wall with a little 'thump'. "I hate fighting with you Goten, how about we just forget it and move on?"  
  
Goten looked at him and bit his own cheek in thought. "I guess, but I want you to know, I'm not some little sex toy who you can just get some from whenever you want!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "I wouldn't mind that role," At Goten's glare Trunks laughed and shook his head. "I'm just kidding Goten. I am truly sorry, Kitten." Trunks stepped across the narrow hall and put a hand on the wall by Goten's head. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
Goten looked at his feet then up at Trunks. "Alright."  
  
"Great." Trunks then leant down and kissed Goten on the lips. He gently stepped into Goten. Goten tried to return the kiss but Trunks was gone before his mind triggered the thought. Trunks smiled at him. "I meant what I said last night. I love you."  
  
Goten blushed and whispered 'I love you' back. "And if having sex is that important to you, I promise we'll do it on my eighteenth birthday."  
  
*****  
  
Goten laughed and blew out the candles.  
  
Chi-chi smiled and began pulling the smoldering candles out of the cake then cut it up into pieces. "My little boy's eighteen. What am I to do with myself now?" Chi-chi tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aaw Mom don't cry." Goten stood up and pulled his mother into a hug. "There's still grandchildren for you to spoil."  
  
Chi-chi sniffed and tried to laugh. "Don't be a dimwit Goten. Your gay."  
  
Everyone around the table began laughing and shaking their head at Goten. Except Trunks who frowned. "Me and Goten decided we are going to adopt. But when we're capable of raising children of course."  
  
Chi-chi's eyes lit up. Then she looked at Pan who was eating pouring chocolate syrup over her piece of cake. "Panny! Do you hear that! Your getting cousins!"  
  
Goten eyes widened. "I don't think we ever said anything about a plural."  
  
Everyone laughed again then looked at Trunks.  
  
"Don't ask me, I though we'd finish school first!"  
  
Goten began digging into his cake then giggled again. "Yeah, school."  
  
Gohan laughed then messed his brothers hair with his hand. "My little brother's growing up, so what kinda degree do you plan on getting?"  
  
"I wanna be a teacher." Goten put his fork down and rubbed his stomach. "I'm not sure what grade yet though."  
  
Goku nodded across the table then reached over and grabbed what was left of Goten's cake. "Why don't we open presents now" He said through a mouthful of cake.  
  
"First, everyone has to finish eating." Said Chi-chi dreamily. Everyone heard her mumble something about a little baby boy.  
  
After they finished eating the presents were pulled out and Goten opened them one by one. As he opened each one he'd thank the giver profusely and move onto the next present. When he was done and the night came to a close, the crowd moved to the door and Goten thanked them again and said bye. As Goten was waving bye to Bulma Trunks stepped up beside him and asked to talk to him. Chi-chi and Goku left to clean the kitchen and then to bed.  
  
"Goten, I saved this present for you to open when we were alone." Trunks pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Goten. It was small box, slightly long. Goten took it in his palm and gently pulled the ribbon from it. He then pulled the top off the box.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. "A pen?"  
  
Trunks began to get a little flustered. "Well I figured if you were to go to a different college you could write me letters, and stuff." He said with a little shake of his head. "But if you don't like it. . ." Trunks tried to reach over and take the box from Goten.  
  
Goten pulled it out of Trunks' reach and examined the pen. It was a thick pen, marble green in color. The clasp on it was gold and on it Goten could see a little engraving. It said quite simply, 'Goten'. Goten turned to Trunks and threw his arms around his neck. "Trunks I do like it!"  
  
Trunks let out a small sigh and rubbed Goten's back. Trunks gently let his cheek lean against Goten's head, feeling Goten's hair tickle him.  
  
"You know, it's amazing, two years ago we were the best of friends." Said Goten, his voice muffled by Trunks' shoulder. "Then a little later we realized that maybe we should be together. It's amazing though, most people dream of meeting a foreign stranger and falling in love, I never knew that I'd find love in my best friend."  
  
Trunks smiled and gently pulled away from Goten. He lead them over to the couch and they laid back on it. Trunks had his arm over Goten's shoulder and Goten leaned into him. Trunks gave a small laugh. "Did you really think I was that unlovable?"  
  
Goten gave Trunks a small swat. "You know what I mean."  
  
Trunks looked into Goten's eyes. "No, I don't, would you mind explaining?"  
  
Goten leaned over and kissed Trunks on the lips. "I mean that I love you and nothing will ever change that."  
  
Trunks stayed silent for a moment as he heard Goku and Chi-chi walk up the stairs and then into their bedroom.  
  
Goten put his hand on Trunks' face and made him look into his eyes. "Do you remember the problems we had when we first got together?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yes, I do."  
  
"And do you remember what I promised you?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Goten laughed and waved a capsule with the code 2B-46 on it. "I think I promised that we would have sex on my eighteenth birthday."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten shocked. "You seem so quiet and naïve. But underneath it all your just a dirty boy."  
  
Goten frowned. "You know, if I was dirty we would have done it a year ago." Goten's eyes softened a bit. "I think it's great our mom's made us wait. It makes it seem just so much more special. Plus I think this way we'll respect each other more."  
  
Trunks leaned down and touched his nose against Goten's. "I love you."  
  
Goten stood up with Trunks' hand in his own. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Trunks stood up and allowed Goten to lead him out the door. Around Goten's house there was a clearing in front of the house which lead into a forest but behind the house there was a pond then the forest began behind it.  
  
Goten pulled Trunks up beside him and they held hands as they walked through the clrearing. They could here grasshoppers sing around them and a couple jump out of the way as they jumped out of their way. When they got to the edge of the forest they stepped into it and kept on walking.  
  
"So what is in the capsule, Goten?"  
  
Goten squeezed Trunks' hand and smiled softly. "It's a house. Just a little capsule house."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Have you been planning this out Goten?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trunks smiled as they stepped into a new clearing. It was definitely smaller then the one around his house but when they stepped into it Goten stopped. He pulled out his capule, clicked it and threw it down. The average capsule house popped open and Goten walked towards it silently. Trunks walked beside him.  
  
Goten opened the door for Trunks and walked in after Trunks had stepped in. Trunks looked around the room which was a kitchen, living room and dining room in one. Trunks took off his jacket and put it on the couch. Trunks sat down there too. Goten stood in front of him.  
  
"Why are you stopping? I'll be in the bedroom." Goten just kept walking to the bedroom while taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. Trunks didn't move. It was hard to believe he would finally get to. . . Well you know what he's thinking.  
  
Trunks stood up. It wasn't like he'd never had sex before, it was just that it was a while ago and with a girl, someone he didn't love. Not Goten. He knew for sure that Goten was a virgin. Trunks felt very nervous to be taking someone's virginity. Trunks tried to build up his confidence as he stepped towards the room. Maybe Goten would want to wait a bit longer. Maybe if Trunks persuaded Goten that it was still very soon.  
  
Trunks put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. When he stepped in the room, he knew it would be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lemon at Mediaminer and Sparklinee Diamonds Website*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Hey there everyone. I got tired of writing this one so I have summed it up. As you read above there is the lemon version at other websites. Unless you read this real fast and I haven't got it up yet. Oh yeah :  
  
THE END 


End file.
